A remote storage system can store various electronic documents at a remote location accessible via a network connection by a user device. For example, a user can operate a user device to access an electronic document from the remote storage system, and thus can view the electronic document from a user interface at the user device. In this case, the user device receives the content of the electronic document, and presents the content on a user interface for the user to view.
The rendering process for electronic documents can be different on different user device platforms, such as a personal computer operating system, a mobile operating system, and/or the like. Programming modules and/or objects for the rendering process can be duplicated on different platforms, and any changes to the rendering module may need to be integrated for all different platforms. As different platforms can have different parameters to layout an electronic document according to the size of the user device screen, the same electronic document can be rendered differently on each of the different platforms. For example, an image within an electronic document can be presented or rendered on page 5 of the document on a desktop; but the same image within the same electronic document can be presented or rendered on page 20 of the document on a mobile phone, because the mobile phone may have a smaller rendering screen and the same document may be rendered to have more pages on the mobile phone than on a desktop computer. In this way, when multiple users are viewing the same document via different platforms (e.g., during a joint conference presentation, etc.), the different views of the document can lead to confusion among the users.
When the electronic document includes graphical content such as an image, the image content may need more time to load from the remote storage system. Latency can be experienced by a user when the user tries to access the electronic document when the user device waits to obtain image content from the remote storage server.